UNDERTALE (Honest Game Trailers)
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Warning: The following contains strong language and playful jabs at a cool video game. It is not recommended to those who cannot take a joke. Also spoilers for a game you've probably already beaten. Reader discretion is advised. (Written before the official "Honest Game Trailer" came out.)


**The following is rated "H" for honest.**

* * *

 **Narrator:** You played the cult classic _Earthbound_ after learning about it from _Smash Bros._ Then you still demand Nintendo to export _Mother 3_ to this day, despite the fact that you can easily play it with an emulator and an English patch. Now get ready for the fanmade sequel—

Wait, this isn't _Mother 4_? What is it then? It's something with furries!? Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

Undertale

* _Cue gameplay footage of "Mighty No. 9", "Yooka-Laylee", and "Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night"_ *

While you're waiting for all those _Kickstarter_ games that you backed to be released, try out the one you never even heard of until the internet kept posting rave reviews, fanart, comics, music remixes, memes, voiceover dubs, and creepy fetish works of it.

It's another typical turn-based RPG. But in this game, every battle's a bullet hell, which is…actually kind of neat, and you can go through the whole thing without killing anybody. Though you'll probably end up murdering Toriel on your first playthrough anyway.

* _Cue Toriel dying in her boss fight_ *

NOOO GOATMOM! What have I done!?

Traverse through the simplistic, yet appealing 8-bit world with your ugly character sprite, and meet the lovable monsters you'll grow to care about in a fun-filled adventure full of humorous dialogue.

 **Papyrus:** WOW! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE AND I'M ALREADY IN THE FRIEND ZONE!

 **Narrator:** Feels.

 **Asriel:** I don't want to let go…

 **Narrator:** The stuff night terrors are made out of.

* _Cue first appearance of Omega Flowey laughing_ *

And the deepest moral questions in all of recorded history.

 **Undyne:** ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!

*Cursor picks "Anime is not real"*

 **Undyne:** No…NO!

 **Narrator:** Undyne will remember that.

Decide who lives and who dies as your choices determines which one of three paths you'll follow on your journey. There's the Neutral route, where you were too proud to look up a guide and couldn't find out how to spare Undyne and Mettaton, nor find the True Lab. The Pacifist route that obviously gives the best ending and YouTubers will only allow "Let's Players" to do. And the "No Mercy" route, where you commit total genocide and slaughter all the innocent and lovable characters that only a complete sociopath could be heartless enough to go through with. But you'll totally do it anyways just so you can fight the best boss in the game.

* _Cue footage of Sans boss battle_ *

And in case you accidentally offed someone you didn't mean to, simply save scum your way to harmony with the in-game explanation of magic— I mean…determination. All at the cost of the game knowing and not letting you live it down.

 **Flowey:** I know what you did. You murdered her. And then you went back, because you regretted it.

 **Narrator:** * _fearful tone_ * The blood will never come off.

So get ready to have a good time in a game that everyone won't shut up about as if it were _Frozen_ all over again, in a pleasant experience that will only take up a few hours of your time. And then go through it again several more times in order to quell your need to 100% complete every game and see every route. Only for it to bite you in the ass in the end.

* _Cue ending photo of all the main characters' faces X'd out except for Chara_ *

So instead, try to bypass it by watching a genocide walkthrough online. Except the game can't even let you have _that_.

 **Flowey:** At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen…

 **Narrator:** * _defensive tone_ * Oh yeah? Who's the bigger sicko? The sicko watching, or the sicko who invented this mindfuck in the first place!?

Starring:

Max Caulfield (Frisk)

Psycho Flower Mantis (Flowey)

Goat Simulator (Toriel)

Spooky Scary Skeletons (Papyrus & Sans)

Big Bass (Undyne)

Pokémon Alphys Sapphire (Dr. Alphys)

Sadira (Muffet)

Every "JoJo" Character (Mettaton EX)

Pain In The Ass (Asgore Dreemur)

Ms. Saturn (Temmie)

Blast Hotcheese (Heats Flamesman)

MissingNo. (W.D. Gaster)

And The One That Got Away (Asriel Dreemurr)

Mother 3 ½

So you see kids, just because it's a video game doesn't mean anyone has to suffer.

* _Cue "Grand Theft Auto" gameplay of a car running over NPCs_ *

Think about that next time you want to drive on the sidewalk in _GTA_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I can't believe I missed October. No new content whatsoever during that entire month. God I'm such a scumbag. Well at least I finally posted an _Honest Trailer_ parody after all this time. This might not be my best trailer, but I had the urge to do one for this game and needed to get it out of my system. And frankly, I suppose we were overdue for one. So yeah, _Undertale,_ definitely an enjoyable experience. It's too bad the internet spoiled us about every story detail before we even got to play it. Still like it though. My only disappointment is that this game didn't come out earlier so I could vote Papyrus for the "Smash Ballot" *laughs*. I also hope we get a _real_ hard mode in an update patch or something and that it comes with a "Genocide Papyrus" fight (that's the greatest AU for anything ever. I will fight you on this...just like in the genocide route!). Alright I'm just taking up your time now. I hope you all enjoyed this, and once again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.**

 **Sans: speaking of waiting, when are we gonna get chapter 6 of _precocious love_?**

 **How'd you get in here?**

 **Sans: what is here exactly?**

 **I don't know myself actually. But I keep writing...to find that answer!**

 **Sans: heh, i see what you did there. but seriously, when's _precocious love_?**

 **I'm working on it! I've already got like 8,000 words written out already. It'll be out eventually, don't worry.**

 **Sans: yeah you keep saying stuff like that, but so far we ain't getting any results.**

 **These things take time, okay!?**

 **Sans: can you at least give us an estimation on when it'll be out?**

 **Uh...when is _Zone of the Enders 3_ coming out again?**

 **Sans: never. _kojima productions_ shut down, remember?**

 **OH FUCK! I don't wanna make people wait that long! I better get to work right away!**

 **Sans: yeah, you do that.**


End file.
